


No Advantages In Caring

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Mummy doesn't care, Mycroft cares about Sherlock, Sad, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's mother stops caring about him, but Mycroft does care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Advantages In Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Can you write me a one shot where Mycroft and Sherlock's mother loses interest in taking care of Sherlock so Mycroft is forced to/takes over?

Mycroft was in his bedroom doing homework when he heard the front door open. 

"Mummy? Why didn't you come get me after my violin recital?" Sherlock asked as he came in. 

Sherlock sounded so sad that their mother hadn't come to see him play, and had left him there to walk two miles in the rain to get home.  

"Walking is healthy, Sherlock." Their mother wasn't even really paying attention to him, interested instead in the magazine she was reading. 

"I got to play a solo! Do you want to hear it?" Sherlock was excited about this solo, he had practiced it over and over until he could play it flawlessly. 

"Maybe later," She had no intention of listening to it, now or later. 

"When's supper?" Sherlock asked, "I'm starving."

"If you're starving, go make yourself something. I already ate. Run along, now," she dismissed. 

Sherlock, sad now, left the room and walked down the hallway into his room. The door shut, and Mycroft could hear muffled sobs. 

Mycroft shut his textbook with a bang, and left his room. He knocked gently on Sherlock's door, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed beside his brother. Sherlock wiped the tears from his face. 

"What do you want, Mycroft?"

"I'd love to hear your violin solo, Sherlock. Would you play it for me?" Mycroft asked. 

"Really? You want to hear it? Okay!" Sherlock agreed excitedly, not sad anymore. He got his violin out of it's case, positioned it under his chin, and started to play. 

The beautiful, complex melody drifted beautifully from the strings as he played. Sherlock was so young, yet he already was an incredibly gifted musician. 

When Sherlock finished playing, Mycroft applauded. Sherlock blushed slightly, and placed the violin back in the case and sat down beside Mycroft. 

"You're a very talented musician, Sherlock. It's Mummy's fault that she can't see that," Mycroft reassured his brother. 

"You really think so? Mummy doesn't. Mummy doesn't care about me anymore," Sherlock said sadly. 

"Caring isn't an advantage, Sherlock. All caring ever does is breaks hearts. Now, come on. I'll make you something to eat." Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. 

In that moment, he made himself a promise. He would protect his brother, and take care of him. He wouldn't ever let Sherlock come to harm. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes, please do tell me. Also, please tell me what you think of this. Thanks!


End file.
